1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a foldable mobile terminal, more particularly to a mobile terminal of a diversity transceiving system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional foldable mobile terminal of a diversity transceiving system monitors a receive level of a antenna and a channel quality to change a diversity transceiving system (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-183793).
In the above conventional foldable mobile terminal of a diversity transceiving system, correlation between antennas is not considered when the diversity transceiving system is changed. Therefore, there is a problem such as incrementation of power consumption or incrementation of a circuitry scale because a receiving level and a channel quality have to be always monitored. In addition, in an antenna configuration, an antenna whose certain face becomes nondirectional, such as a monopole antenna, is not considered. For this reason, there is a problem that an electrical performance of each antenna may be deteriorated. This results mainly from a circumstance that only communication performance in the state that a majority number of conventional foldable mobile terminals are opened is considered.
It is an object of this invention to provide a foldable mobile terminal changing a diversity transceiving system according to folding-in/folding-out of the foldable mobile terminal.